The density of the placement of internal components in server computers has rapidly increased in response to the demands for increased performance of the server computers. This increase in component density has led to a near-overcrowding condition in many server computer boxes. Therefore, further optimization of server components and server component placement (and to a lesser extent desktop and workstation computers) is dictated in order to satisfy the demands for more performance from these computers.
Recently, in an attempt to satisfy this need, system designers have started providing connectors for adapter cards inside the middle of the system; whereas they have typically been installed in the rear of systems. Indeed, the peripheral component interconnect (PCI) specification that governs the design of adapter cards specifies features that mate and interface with the rear system chassis walls. However, these mounting features are typically not adequate for installation of these cards internally in server computers. Additionally, structural support for these cards does not exist when they are installed internal to the computer rather than at a chassis wall.
For these PCI cards which are not mounted next to the rear system walls, there is an additional need for a method to handle the card to aid in the installation and removal of the card within the constraints of the adjacent system hardware. Although several attempts have been made in the industry that help in the installation, removal, and retention of adapter cards in the rear of a system (near a rear wall of the chassis), none has been identified that applies to cards installed internally to the system.